Tender friendship
by SaraMarsters
Summary: Draco è un ragazzo solo, senza amici. Ma ben presto una persona speciale entrerà a far parte della sua vita...


TENDER FRIENSHIP.  
  
Quella mattina Draco era dannatamente in ritardo. La sera prima si era addormentato sul libro di Storia della Magia e, quando se n'era accorto, purtroppo erano già le otto passate. Ma non riusciva a fare a meno di notare che, sebbene si fosse vestito in fretta e furia, era irresistibilmente affascinante. Come sempre, del resto. Si affrettò in direzione della classe del professor Ruf. Entrò il più silenziosamente possibile, cercando di non farsi notare. Ma questa non è una cosa facile per uno come Draco. Infatti, il professore non si era nemmeno lontanamente accorto che qualcuno aveva alterato l'equilibrio soporifero della sua spiegazione, quando una serie di risatine nervose e sospiri provenienti dal settore femminile dei Corvonero lo costrinsero ad interrompersi. Tuttavia, un po' per il fatto che non si ricordava chi diavolo fosse il ragazzo che era appena entrato e un po' perché non aveva nessunissima voglia di lasciare incompleta la sua lezione, continuò facendo finta di niente. Draco tirò un sospiro di sollievo e andò a sedersi, suo malgrado, nell'unico posto rimasto libero: vicino a Pansy Parkinson. Armandosi d'infinita pazienza e roteando gli occhi, il biondo Serpeverde si sistemò vicino alla compagna, che nel frattempo era già andata in brodo di giuggiole. Non la odiava, questo no. In fondo, due anni fa ci era anche andato al Ballo. Anche se, a pensarci bene, quella decisione era stata dettata esclusivamente dai moniti feroci e minacciosi del padre ("Come sarebbe a dire che ci vuoi andare con la più bella della scuola? Lei non è una Purosangue! O ne scegli una come dico io, o questa è la volta buona che ti diseredo, ragazzo! E bada che non scherzo!" TT)... Pansy non era nemmeno eccessivamente brutta. Solo era troppo svampita per i suoi gusti. Non cercava certo una ragazza bellissima e perfetta, non era tanto superficiale. Ovviamente, in qualità di essere di sesso maschile, certe ragazze non lo lasciavano indifferente... Ma quelle andavano bene per divertirsi una volta ogni tanto, senza impegno. Se avesse dovuto sceglierne una con cui passare il tempo, cui confidare segreti anche imbarazzanti e aprire il suo cuore mettendosi a nudo con lei... Ecco, questo era tutt'altro discorso. Perché, oltre ad essere una fidanzata, quella ragazza sarebbe anche un'amica. Il che significherebbe qualcosa di nuovo per lui, che di amici non ne aveva mai avuti. Si era sempre circondato di quei parassiti che non volevano altro da lui se non prendersi un po' di quell'aura di importanza che possedeva. Ma questo era giusto. Suo padre gli aveva sempre detto che chi ha degli amici è un debole. Instaurare un legame di assoluta fedeltà e dipendenza reciproca aveva l'effetto devastante di una bomba ad orologeria. Attaccarsi tanto a qualcuno comporta un indebolirsi, star male ed inevitabilmente ferirsi vicendevolmente. Tutte cose che un leader come lui certamente non può permettersi. E su questo punto, Draco era perfettamente d'accordo col padre. Cristo, Lucius si era costruito una posizione di prestigio e di tutto rispetto senza bisogno di alcun amico. Ammirava suo padre. Gli piaceva tutto di lui: il suo portamento elegante, i suoi modi fini, il suo fascino magnetico, la sua influenza, il suo carattere forte e deciso. Sicuramente non sapeva ciò che il futuro gli prospettava, ma di una sola cosa era certo: da grande voleva essere come lui. In tutto e per tutto. Mentre si dondolava dolcemente sulla sedia, con le braccia incrociate sul petto, si accorse improvvisamente che la lezione era finita. Tutti si stavano alzando rumorosamente e la bruciante verità gli si presentava davanti con orrore: non aveva preso nemmeno un appunto. Dannazione, questa volta si era ripromesso di farlo! E invece si era perso inesorabilmente nel torrente impetuoso dei suoi pensieri. Poco male, sicuramente sarebbe riuscito a d estorcerli a Tiger o Goyle, o persino a Pansy, con qualche falsa promessa ed uno sguardo languido. Passandosi una mano tra i capelli dorati, raccolse i libri ed uscì dalla classe. Ora lo aspettavano due ore di Erbologia e, poi, il tanto sospirato pranzo.  
  
La mattinata era passata piuttosto lenta, senza nessuno stimolo particolare. Non aveva nemmeno visto Potter o qualcuno dei suoi patetici amici; almeno insultandoli avrebbe passato il tempo. E invece ora gli toccava stare chino sulla scrivania per completare quella marea indistinta di compiti. "Descrivi dettagliatamente il tipo di ambiente ideale e lo stile di vita di un vampiro, soffermandoti in particolar modo su tutti i modi efficaci per ucciderlo.". E che diavolo ne sapeva lui? Ma, soprattutto, per quale oscuro motivo avrebbe dovuto anche solo lontanamente interessargli l'argomento? Sconfortato, chiuse pesantemente il libro, sollevando una grande quantità di polvere. Se c'era una cosa che lo infastidiva fino all'inverosimile, era dover fare i compiti sapendo che fuori splendeva un meraviglioso sole primaverile. Perciò, constatato che ormai il tema non sarebbe riuscito a finirlo, si alzò dalla sedia ed uscì dal dormitorio. Si slacciò la cravatta ed aprì la camicia allentando i primi bottoni fino al petto. Faceva davvero tanto caldo, sebbene fosse ancora aprile. Scese l'imponente scalone centrale di pietra ed oltrepassò il portone d'entrata. Subito i caldi raggi del sole gli scaldarono il viso, illuminando i suoi capelli biondi morbidi come la seta. Infilò le mani in tasca e si sedette in riva al lago. Rinfrescato dalla leggera brezza che soffiava in quel punto, si distese sul prato verde, incrociando le braccia dietro alla testa. Chiuse gli occhi e si godette il tepore che pian piano si diffondeva sulle pallide guance e sul petto scoperto. Trascorsero alcuni minuti prima che Draco si accorgesse che c'era qualcuno seduto accanto a lui. Piuttosto sorpreso, si alzò a sedere, portandosi una mano davanti agli occhi per proteggersi dal sole accecante. Si stupì un po' nel mettere a fuoco il profilo della ragazza bionda che lo stava osservando distesa sul gomito. Non appena Draco ricambiò il suo sguardo, Pansy gli rivolse un dolce sorriso. Poi si distese accanto a lui, gli occhi volti al cielo terso. Draco tornò alla sua posizione originaria, respirando tranquillamente. "Non volevo svegliarti." disse piano Pansy senza mai abbassare gli occhi. "Non stavo dormendo." fu la risposta ermetica di Draco. Bisognava ammettere che Pansy non stava per niente male con la divisa della scuola. La gonna corta le esaltava le gambe snelle e la camicetta annodata in vita scopriva un ombelico tondo e molto grazioso. "Anche tu ti sentivi solo?". La domanda della ragazza lo richiamò alla realtà. Solo? No, non era quello il termine giusto. Era uscito semplicemente per godersi il primo caldo primaverile ed evitare una noiosa giornata di studio. Tuttavia, c'era qualcosa nel tono di voce di Pansy, qualcosa di diverso dal solito. Non si esprimeva più strillando come un'ochetta giuliva e blaterando qualcosa di inutile a proposito di vestiti e ragazzi. Era calma, pacata. Gli parlava come se lo conoscesse da sempre. Nessuno si era mai preoccupato di come stava. In fondo, perché farlo? Draco Malfoy è forte come una roccia, non ha bisogno di moine. Non era del tutto sicuro di voler rispondere a Pansy, del resto non aveva mai parlato con lei. Ma stavolta la sentiva più vicina del solito. Anzi, questa si poteva anche considerare la prima volta che si sentiva così nei suoi confronti. In quasi sei anni, si rese conto solo ora che non aveva mai avuto un dialogo con lei. "Sì, credo di sì." rispose un po' soprappensiero. Per un lungo lasso di tempo, nessuno dei due parlò, ma di questo Draco non si lamentava. Era passato quasi un secolo da quando qualcuno era rimasto accanto a lui per tenergli compagnia. Non l'avevano fatto nemmeno le sue moltissime fidanzate, se così si potevano definire. Non le aveva mai prese sul serio e per lui non contavano nulla. Si guardava indietro e vedeva solo freddi baci rubati al chiaro di luna, un fulmineo appagamento di sensi che poi si era spento così come era arrivato. Niente dolcezza, niente passione, niente amicizia, niente amore. Frasi fatte e prive di significato pronunciate dalle persone sbagliate. Draco scrollò lievemente la testa, nel tentativo di scacciare lontano quei vecchi ricordi. Pansy si girò per guardarlo meglio, perdendosi nei lineamenti perfetti di quel volto oltre modo bello. Sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo con la tipica rassegnazione di un bambino che guarda bramosamente il suo giocattolo preferito sapendo che non potrà mai averlo. Draco sorrise e le disse col suo solito tono sarcastico: "Lo so che sono irresistibilmente sexy, ma mi consumerai se continui a fissarmi così!". La sua frase era permeata dell'usuale ironia, ma stavolta non c'erano asprezza o ruvidità nelle sue parole. Si trattava di una semplice battuta detta tra amici, così per creare un'intesa e rompere un po' il ghiaccio. Entrambi scoppiarono in una risata cristallina che fece sollevare Pansy di tre metri da terra. Era un vero piacere per gli occhi e per l'anima veder Draco ridere. Somigliava tanto ad un angelo candido e puro sceso dal Paradiso per un qualche scherzo divino. Ma angelo o diavolo che fosse, non aveva poi così tanta importanza. Adesso lui era lì, con lei, e addirittura l'intero universo sembrava fermarsi per osservare i giochi di due adolescenti. Si misero a sedere l'uno accanto all'altra. Pansy si strinse le ginocchia tra le braccia e confessò timidamente: "Mi piace stare qui...". Arrossì vistosamente, non osando scorgere la reazione di Draco che l'avrebbe sicuramente derisa. Invece il ragazzo si limitò a sorridere e, inaspettatamente, rispose: "Anche a me.". Pansy spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore. Draco non le aveva mai parlato così. Improvvisamente, si ritrovarono a parlare di amici, scuola, amore, famiglia. Come tutto questo fosse iniziato, nessuno dei due se lo sapeva spiegare. Ad un certo punto, Pansy disse qualcosa che fece rabbuiare il pallido volto del giovane Malfoy: "Anche tu sarai un Mangia Morte come tuo padre, Draco?". Il ragazzo respirò profondamente, poi i suoi occhi grigi splendenti come perle rare, si persero in un qualche punto imprecisato del cielo. Alla fine rispose freddamente: "Sì, è molto probabile. In fondo, lui è il mio modello, la mia guida. Mi ha insegnato a vivere da uomo, a crescere, a maturare. Lucius Malfoy è mio padre: come posso non ammirarlo? Voglio essere come lui, non desidero certo deluderlo. Farò ciò che ogni altro Malfoy ha fatto prima di me: rendere onore alla famiglia. Tutto qui.". Un velo di tristezza gli oscurava lo sguardo mentre parlava. La ragazza non poté fare a meno di notarlo. Sorridendo dolcemente, gli prese la mano e gli sussurrò piano: "No, tu non sei come lui. Io lo sento.". Draco si voltò di scatto, come se non riconoscesse più la persona che gli stava davanti. Chi era quella ragazza che riusciva a leggergli nell'anima, a capire i suoi segreti più profondi? Voleva bene a suo padre, ma forse quando si prefiggeva di seguire le sue orme stava solo mentendo a se stesso. Non era affatto vero che non aveva bisogno di amici e di persone vere che gli stessero intorno. Anzi... Non che suo padre fosse un uomo sterile, incapace di provare dei sentimenti; era solo diventato terribilmente bravo a celare il suo disperato bisogno di calore ed affetto dietro l'austera figura di uomo di potere. Solo ora riusciva a comprendere il dolore che suo padre doveva aver provato nell'allevare un figlio e non potergli mai stare vicino a causa di quello stupido orgoglio Malfoy... Draco strinse la mano di Pansy e sospirò: "Lo so, ma questa è la mia strada, vedi? Tutti i Malfoy sono passati di qui. Non ci si può tirare indietro." . Pansy lo guardò con tenerezza e lo abbracciò stretto, bisbigliandogli in un orecchio: "Capisco. Per lo meno ora sai dove trovare un'amica. Una vera amica.". Draco le baciò dolcemente una guancia, tenendole il viso tra le mani affusolate. Pansy arrossì vistosamente e, inebriata dal profumo e dal fascino coinvolgente del ragazzo, cercò le sue labbra. Ma Draco scostò il viso, evitando il suo bacio. Pansy abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzata. Draco non si mosse. Poi, sollevandole il mento, le rivolse un sorriso che le sciolse l'anima. "Mi dispiace..." mugugnò costernata Pansy. "Non importa. –la confortò Draco- cerca solo di non precipitare le cose.". Accorgendosi di non poter più trattenere le lacrime, Pansy si liberò dalle mani di Draco e si alzò per andarsene. Ma la mano del ragazzo sulla sua spalla la trattenne. Si voltò a guardarlo, il volto bagnato dal pianto. Quant'era bello... Sei anni passati a cercare di tenerlo stretto a sé, di baciarlo, di affondare la testa nel suo petto forte... Aveva passato notti d'inferno, invidiando dal profondo del cuore tutte quelle ragazze che avevano potuto sfiorare anche solo un centimetro della sua pelle vellutata. Non l'avrebbe mai avuto, Draco non sarebbe mai stato suo. Ma ora, solo ora che i suoi dolci occhi perlati si riflettevano nei suoi, riusciva finalmente ad accettarlo. Per la prima volta, il pensiero che Draco le fosse vicino, eppure così lontano ed irraggiungibile, non le faceva male, non le lacerava l'anima stracciandole il cuore in mille pezzi. "Mi è piaciuto passare il pomeriggio con te, Pansy." Le parole di Draco risuonavano nell'aria. Il ragazzo le accarezzò nuovamente la guancia, poi se ne andò col suo portamento fiero, gli addominali scolpiti, il viso dolcemente delineato. Di certo il biondo Serpeverde non avrebbe dimenticato molto facilmente quel pomeriggio. Per lo meno, quella notte si sarebbe addormentato sognando di essere un padre ed un uomo migliore di Lucius Malfoy. Dove stava la differenza tra i due? Beh, ora Draco contava sulla certezza di aver trovato un'amica. La sua amica. 


End file.
